Many methods and apparatuses have been previously used in cleaning a carpet, however, each of these methods and apparatuses have been disadvantageous for one or more reasons. One reason has been the inability to remove effectively soiling material which has become adhered to the fibers or lodged at the base of the fibers or become entrapped within the loops of the fibers of the pile of the carpet, without subjecting the carpet either to excessive wear or undesirable distortion of the fibers or using unnecessarily strong cleaning liquids. Another reason is the inability to remove effectively a large portion of the cleaning liquid which has been applied to the carpet thereby precluding rapid drying of the carpet following cleaning thereof. Another reason is the inability to leave the fibers of the carpet in a uniform, eye pleasing arrangement. Another reason is the inability to manufacture an inexpensive system for self-propelling an apparatus across a carpet. Another reason is the difficulty of controlling easily and readily a relatively heavy apparatus which, during operation thereof, produces relatively large reactive forces that are transmitted to the handle of the apparatus. Illustrative prior art methods and apparatuses are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,929,345, 2,531,370, 2,635,278, 2,843,866, 2,844,840, 2,909,800, 2,932,844, 2,999,258, 3,477,088, 3,594,849, 3,616,482, 3,619,849, 3,624,668 and 3,805,319 and German Pat. No. 569,799.